


我没有

by CRhein



Category: KK - Fandom - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 11:45:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16932678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CRhein/pseuds/CRhein





	我没有

不是可以暂停的游戏，所以门打开的时候他没有回头。想着如果刚出声打招呼的话他就回一声。可是没有。  
安静了一会儿——不是完全的寂静，他听见刚换鞋的声音，把外套挂好的声音，塑料袋摩擦的声音。刚踩着拖鞋拎着袋子去厨房，他听着，没找到出声的机会。

盘子被端到面前放下，抽空看了一眼，看上去就很健康的生菜小番茄，还有芒果，浇了他冰箱里的酱汁。最近刚的胃口不太好的样子，几回见都是在吃这类沙拉。他摇摇头，于是盘子被拿走了。  
心里又叹口气，感觉真的不一样了，年轻时候是会叉起来硬塞他嘴里的。从煮章鱼到麻婆茄子。掐着他手上忙不看的时间点送到嘴边，自然而然地吃掉了。像什么怪味豆一样不知是惊是喜。不过也无所谓，就算是茄子香菜，嘟嘴以后就会有嘴唇送上来补偿。黏黏糊糊的。

好久不见了。

感觉到赤裸的脚搭在他背上。也是光裸的。空调尽职尽责地将冷气均匀输送，身上是冷的，刚的脚是热的。细细密密的战栗从皮肤底下升起。脚趾稍微蜷起又松开再蜷起。暗号一样。拇指从他脖子滑到肩膀。空出一只手很快拍一下不安分的脚，摸到冰冷的脚链，示意对方等等。  
窸窸窣窣的声音，然后又专注于音效。回头看见刚半靠着，将自己埋在抱枕堆里，白色的打底背心卷到肚子上，裤扣开了，一手伸进去在自慰。脚还搭在他身上。

热血冲头。

 

他爬起来跪在沙发边向前倾，刚抽出手来懒洋洋地看他，把湿漉漉的手指往他胸口抹。他是不介意的，从底下拢住刚的膝弯往上提了提，刚配合地伸手把裤子往下拽，脱到腿根，露出整个屁股来。  
“要亲。”  
于是他低头吻刚，后者的舌头顶进他嘴里，操他一样的力气卷住他的舌头用力吮吸。他一手托着刚的双腿，一手摸到臀部中间自然分开的部分探进一根手指。滚烫的光滑的湿润的。刚唔了一声，皱起脸来继续接吻。指尖探到硬邦邦的东西，加一根手指，勾出来一个小圆球。不会震动的，材质偏硬，表面有细微突起的玩具。他知道这种材质不太舒服，但刚是这样的。

“想说什么吗？”  
刚问他，语气和表情都是潮湿的。  
“想搞你。”  
刚的脸看不出什么来，对于他的回答。然而又笑了。  
“来嘛。”  
他拽了拽刚的裤子，堪堪脱到膝盖就失去耐心，执着用头部轻轻拍打入口，发出黏腻的细微的声音。他看见刚的手指收紧，勾抓布料。顶入头部，放缓了节奏，还是听见刚发出沉默的抗议声。  
太久没见了，很长一段时间没上床，还是不太习惯。  
进去一个头部就停下来，难熬的还在后面，而刚已经涨红了脸，额头渗出点汗水来。  
“你说点什么。”  
他拿鼻尖去蹭刚，细细地吻刚。  
“喜欢。喜欢喜欢喜欢。”

不是刚想听的，他知道。

刚仰头迎接他的吻，含住他的嘴唇。手摸到他们相连的地方，打着转抚摸。然后握住在外的部分往里送了送。他明白，于是握住刚的手把自己往里推。推进去之后都是长出一口气。刚在间隙颤抖，他不想刚感受过载，忍着没动，维持着不太舒服的姿势空出手来彻底脱了刚的裤子丢在一边，握着一只脚踝上举打开。即便动作尽量轻慢，刚还是忍不住发出呻吟声。他低头看了一下情况，觉得不太行，慢慢抽了出来。从角落里摸出一小只润滑，咬开盖子全部挤在手心，捂热了滴进刚的身体里，剩下的全抹在自己上面。  
再度进入顺利多了，他明白只是进去顺利了，刚的那种被撑开的异物感则丝毫不会减少。双腿在他腰后交叉起来，他的手撑在刚两侧，泪眼朦胧地看着他。刚在等待，但是他没说话，只是低头亲了一下刚的眉间，开始晃腰。

 

 

是什么时候开始改变的呢，两个人的关系。

我只有你，你只有我。  
被人说关系很好。相交的眼神，然后是相交的嘴唇。没人明确说过什么，然后就逐渐习惯了。

牵起的手，第一次不在镜头前。很快手心都是汗，也舍不得分开。意义不一样的牵手，在手指交缠的一瞬间就都明白了。惊异地看着对方，从对方眼里读出同样的诧异，然后是满天的粉色。  
想要你。  
心里在高歌。心拍间都是你的声音。

 

自己的生活，平稳运行或者波澜迭起。不是一直一直都会想到的。做自己的事情的时候就只是自己。但是对方是自己的一部分，也许就没有全然的自己。  
他交往的女孩子，刚爱慕的女孩子。他们不太跟对方谈论感情生活，只是在身后看着。刚结束了爱慕，他夸奖刚新换的发型。他和女友分手，刚摸了一下他的后脑作为安慰。他们是彼此的同伴挚友亲人爱人，又不属于所有分类。  
年轻时候他们花费一整天拿来做爱，在家的每个角落肢体交缠快感爆炸。然后在被子里搂抱着睡去。

 

刚看着他，眼里是期待，等着他说什么。  
他不说话，去摸刚的眼角，光滑的或者生出皱纹的。  
那双眼睛看着他。  
那么神秘的存在，得到想要的一瞬起就会飞走一样。他喜欢刚着迷地看着他。

 

他射进刚身体里。耳边是刚哽咽的泣音。拔出来以后精液跟着流出来，刚还在晃神，恍惚不知道自己早已经高潮，手掌搭在他手臂还在发抖。  
他哄着刚，拇指抹掉刚眼角的泪水汗水，亲吻刚的鼻梁和嘴唇。然后向下吻到刚的胸口，沉浸在余韵里剧烈起伏的胸口。  
刚等着他说话。  
而答案早就在这里了


End file.
